


NASA

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Chinese food-ish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, One Shot, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve, Bucky, TJ  - Astronaut husbandsORSomethin' to mix it up a bit          __   (    ⊙   ~    ⊙)  __





	

"The only thing I miss about Earth is the food." TJ said as he slurped his freeze dried sweet and sour chicken mixed in with noodles. The concoction tasted weird and like baby-food.

"You can say that again." Bucky was hunched over, writing in his daily journal of how today went. Steve, the team Captian was drawing TJ in his sketch book.

<<<>>>

 

 

"Come on, love. It's time for sleep." Bucky nagged from their cot. "I'm exhausted. Steve's even asleep."

TJ was tumbling in air, tucking his knees in by his head to flip gracefully. "Don't act like you don't love floating. And we only have 354 days til we reach earth again. 354 days until we become gravity's bitch again." Bucky sighed and unbundled himself from the belts holding him to his bed, he pushed off to TJ. "Look who remembered how to have fun." TJ slid his arms Bucky's and turned them round and round, like dancing without bothering to touch the floor.

"One thing we haven't done is the spider man upside-down kiss."

"Wanna try it?"

"Only if you promise to sleep after."

"Fine old man. You wanna be Spider-Man? "

"Sure, Mary-Jane." Bucky grabbed ahold of the bars on the ceiling to be up-side down.

TJ held gently on to his husband's head, tilted his head slightly and kissed him tenderly. "Feels like someone forgot to shave."

"Says the person who never needs to shave."

"What ever." TJ rolled his eyes. Bucky flipped over and hoverd through the air to the bed next to Steve.  TJ was holding onto Bucky as he strapped them to the bed so they wouldn't float away while sleeping. He flicked the switch, the lights went out in the cabin. The light from the stars made the room dim. "Night, love you." He yawned. 

"Good night, Baby-Doll. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me, nay or yay. 
> 
> P.s I may do more of these in the future 
> 
> P.P.s sorry this is so short!


End file.
